Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments generally relate to data security, and more specifically, to a system and methods for detection and prevention of security incidents in a computerized environment.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as organizations and enterprises increase in size, they are increasingly more susceptible to malicious attack.
In order to identify such attacks, a number of different anti-virus applications are currently available. These applications must be deployed into a computerized environment and are supposed to terminate malicious activity within the network. These applications are typically used for managing the data and communication. Other solutions are commonly known anti-virus solutions that detects and remove known viruses by identifying “signatures” including characteristic behaviors of viruses. Other solutions known in the art only provide threat detection and do not provide any mitigation process. The majority of these solutions rely upon a basic engine that searches suspect files for the presence of predetermined virus signatures.